


Domestic bliss

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future!Gallavich, Happy!Gallavich, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey comes home from work and informs Ian he's about to take a shower. His boyfriend questions what's taking so long and Mickey shares he is trying to jerk off. Ian helps out before they eat dinner together.





	Domestic bliss

Mickey walked back into their apartment and was greeted with a smiling boyfriend. Ian asked 'good day at work?' Mickey shrugged ''s alright.' Ian nodded and he pecked him and shared 'dinner soon. Gonna shower first?' Mickey smirked 'yeah. Fucking covered in grease.' Ian rolled his eyes because he knew his lover was teasing his so-fucking-what-I-have-a-thing-for-Mick-smeared-in-grease fetish.

He shooed him away with mock annoyance and Mickey chuckled as he wandered to the bathroom and stripped. Ian called out 'don't leave your fucking clothes on the floor!' Mickey silently cursed his because that was exactly what he had done. He attempted to keep his grumbling at the bare minimum as he scooped up his work clothes and threw them in the laundry pile while turning on the shower.

Ian hummed as he prepared their plates. Even though he bitched incessantly when it was his turn to make food, he secretly loved the domestic life they had made for themselves.

Ian placed dinner on the table and shouted 'order up! What's taking so long? Gonna turn into a damn wrinkly prune at this rate!' He heard Mickey snort as he replied honestly over the water sounds 'trying to jerk off in here! Lemme have my moment then I'll eat.'

Ian decided to abandon his hot food in a pursuit of helping his boyfriend out. He silently snuck into the bathroom with a shit eating grin as he suddenly yanked away the curtain which caused an immediate 'what the fuck?'

Ian barked a laugh as Mickey glared at him with his hand gripped around his length. He pointed 'you're going to get water all over your clothes, dumbass.' Ian raised his eyebrows as he simply undressed and casually dropped to his knees in front of the shower. He made grabby hands for Mickey to wiggle closer. Which he did.

Ian took over and stroked his length as Mickey sighed. He licked his lips and suggested 'wouldn't be such a douchebag if I were you. I'm being nice, should be eating right now.' Mickey predictably retorted 'eat me then and quit stalling.'

Ian winked as he wrapped his lips around his dick. Mickey moaned quietly and his soapy hands found themselves tangled in his red hair.

Ian eagerly sucked and bobbed his head as Mickey cursed above him. He loved unravelling his usually stressed man. Ian detached his mouth to lick wetly at his cock and murmured 'always working so hard so take care of me. Thank you.'

Mickey groaned 'oh fuck, love your mouth.' Ian spit some saliva on him and watched as it dribbled down. Mickey hummed at the feeling and Ian played with his balls 'look so hot.' 

Mickey stepped closer even though he was already at the edge of the shower. He panted 'shit, Ian. Wanna cum. Suck me.' Ian returned to his earlier movements, not before lustfully commanding 'gotta taste you. Fill me up.'

Mickey's knees wobbled as he tightened his grip in his hair. His hips buckled and he whimpered 'close.' Ian continued to happily pleasure Mickey and palmed himself.

Mickey cried out his name as he began to cum and Ian swallowed down every drop and pulled back only when Mickey was spent.

He was breathing heavily, leaning against the tiles and Ian turned off the shower and held his hand as he hopped out. 

Mickey pushed their bodies together as they lazily made out. His hand caressed the redhead's abs and he sought of his dick with a squeeze. Ian gasped but admitted apologetically 'I actually am really hungry. Can we eat first then fuck?' Mickey smiled 'yeah, c'mon.'

They both chatted aimlessly as they made their way to the kitchen. Ian was about to sit down when Mickey stopped him as he reminded 'wait. We eat here. Can't sit at the table naked.' Ian sighed 'seriously?' Mickey nodded so Ian grabbed their servings and joined him on the couch.

He teased 'but we eat here too.' Mickey moaned as he shovelled his mouth full of lukewarm food 'but we bang here more so it's alright.'

Ian turned to him with a grin 'last one to finish has to do all the work?' Mickey accepted his challenge immediately, mumbling 'you're so on, Gallagher,' as he watched Ian slurp down his meal at the same rate.


End file.
